The Golden Army
by Kid-29
Summary: It has been a long 21 years since Edward left Bella, and much has happened. The Cullens are held for treason, the vampire world is in chaos because of the on going war and werewolves and vampires are working together? Join Edward, Jacob and the mysterious Izzy as worlds change and lives end. Bella/Jake. Edward/OC.


"The following existences have committed treason with the Vampire Society by presenting themselves in the sun illumination with humans in the vicinity of our home, Volterra; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward Cullen. The verdict of…execution."

Five of the seven Vampires gasped at the harsh decision of the counsel standing before them. They were going to be murdered, and there was nothing they could do about it. They were absolutely helpless, for after all the Volturi were the strongest coven of all, no one could change their minds now.

The couples that had spent decades together turned to each other to start to say their good-byes. The Volturi would give them a moment for valediction of the family, or were they really that cruel? But as the only lone vampire looked up toward the counsel of the Volturi and mostly at Aro, he saw that they would not give them any privacy.

Edward Cullen wasn't the only family member to not have a mate because he didn't want one, but because he had to leave his one and only love 21 years ago, due to trying to give her as much as she deserved. She at least deserved to have a healthy standard life of a human and every time she was with him she was in peril. So he did what he thought was best, and left her heartbroken. But that did not matter now for he was going to die without being able to see her one last time.

She would be a lady of the age of thirty-nine now any ways. Bella Swan probably had a wonderful husband who picks up milk for her on his way home from work, who goes to make career speeches at the high school or who coaches little league baseball for their children. He could not have done any of those for her, he couldn't even give her a little baby, not that she wanted one at the time but she probably has one now, which she adores. Maybe she did get a better life without him in it. Maybe.

He didn't know any of the coming and goings of her life though. He promised that it would be like he never existed and soon, he wouldn't.

Rosalie and Emmett were having a very passionate scene while Jasper and Alice were hugging. Edward was not surprised that they were this calm because of Jasper's calmness, which Edward was really thank-full for at the moment. Carlisle and Esme were whispering to each other, but there was no point for the only beings in the room were vampires, who could hear the two of them as if they were screaming their words.

"Your time is up, I'm sorry my old friend." Aro told Carlisle. Edward was about to enter Carlisle's mind to see what he was thinking, but when he did, a most strange thing happened.

Aro stumbled backwards as if someone had hit him in the face. Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances, so Edward decided to peek inside Aro's mind to see what was going on in his brain. But there was nothing. He couldn't hear a thing. It was all just blank. Edward changed minds; He went to Carlisle's mind because he was more immune to his. But once again there was nothing. Edward went from mind to mind, Emmett's, Alice's, and Felix's; nothing but silence. It reminded him of Bella's brain but that was just her, now everyone in the room was blocking him out.

This must be some trick of some sort, but Aro was starring wildly around, as if he was looking for someone to pop out and say "Boo." He looked scared beyond any other. The same expression that the Cullen's had had on their faces just moments before, now it was just plain curiosity on the Cullen's faces.

Everyone jumped as the two large doors banged open. In came the secretary that always sat at the front desk, the human one.

"Master, there is someone here to see you." While speaking the secretary was standing in front of the doors, but when she was done she moved to the side to reveal a lady. Edward did not recognize her for she was wearing one of the Volturi's red cloaks and her head was bowed with the hood up. But Edward could tell that it was a woman because you could still see their bottom half of their body, she was wearing black high heels that complimented her long legs and he could see the bottom of a short flowy black dress. But he still couldn't see her face.

This new person seemed to be the reason for Aro's fright for he seemed to be looking for a way out, along with the whole rest of the council. Jane just looked like she was pissed off at the thought of this mysterious person to show up in Volterra. All this time the woman had been slowly walking toward the front where the Cullens were kneeling. She passed them with her head still looking down. The Cullen's could only see the back of her now. Aro seemed to gather himself and spoke.

"It has been a long time." Finally the person stopped before Aro and drew her head up to look into his eyes. But none of the Cullens could see her face for she still had her back to them and her hood was still up.

"Too long." As the woman said this she removed her hood, allowing her hair to flow down her shoulders. She had beautiful dark brown hair that was in swirling curls. The Cullens still couldn't take in her face features for she was still standing in front of them, but they all knew she was extremely beautiful and extremely powerful.

"I see you came here alone. Whatever it is that you want she must not know about it?"

"No, she knows I'm here. And whether I like it or not, she sent a babysitter."

Aro looked at the back of the room where the doors were and sure enough, another vampire had joined their party. This one had bright purple straight hair that ended on her lower back along with black sunglasses; she had a look of confidence that meant not to be messed with. Both women had smirks on their elegant faces.

Edward was lost and confused, never before his life had he not been able to hear a full room's silence. If he wasn't curious or about to die he would find it comforting, but at the moment he wanted to know who the women were and what the hell they're doing here. It was just plain frustrating. Aro seemed to have the same thought because he asked them what brought them to Volterra.

"Aro, you remember my mother, of course. As I recall, didn't you kidnap me to blackmail her into doing some dirty work for you?" This memory must not have been too pleasant for the Volturi, because many of them flinched, others hissed. Aro looked humiliated! This vamp's mother must have gone out of her way to make the Volturi's life a living hell. Emmett chuckled from thinking up things that might have happened to make the Volturi hate and be humiliated by this person. "Now don't make _me_ get upset. You will not harm them, and you _will_ let them go." The girl said with strong confidence. She had clearly set her foot down.

Aro stood before her with his chin raised as if to say, "Bring it on" but faltered under her stare after only a moment. Aro just turned and walked out of the room through a back door, along with Caius and Marcus right behind him. The Volturi guard, just stood there and glared at both the lady in front of us that had saved our lives and the lady behind us. Knowing that it was her time to leave the lady in front of us turned with a swish of her cloak, giving us a clear view of her face for the first time.

She had energetic dark russet curls that went down to her shoulder and framed her face. Her red lips were in a playful smirk, glad that she had won. The lady's skin was the perfect complexion of the inside of an almond which confuses me for no vampire is capable of receiving a tan. Her eyes were remarkably golden brown instead of the bloodshot red we always saw with other vampires. I had never met someone who also followed Carlisle's methods of feeding. Surely he must have spoken to her once, but as I look to my good old friend and father, he is still taking in her features, which proves, she has never met a Cullen before. How on earth is she a vegetarian?

I had to hold in my laugh as I saw Rosalie glaring at her, which she only does to people who she thinks are competition in beauty. Alice looked stunned. She must have also hit the brick wall that I had run into earlier; it was like someone was purposely shutting us out. Emmett looked like he was about to pee himself with joy. If this girl in front of us, who looked to be the age of around seventeen, could enforce the Volturi to piss off, then sure enough, she would be good in a fight. Jasper looked confused, probably taking in a lot of emotions from us. Ha-ha. And Esme looked relieved that we could see another sunrise, pun not intended.

The girl in front of us walked towards us, never meeting eye contact. Our heads follow her as she passes us. She heads straight towards the woman behind us. As the woman with purple hair falls into stepping sync with the beautiful dark brown curled girl, they walk out the large doors and down the hallway together. Once they reach the end of the stony hallway, the girl with the bouncy curls turns toward us and asks, "Well, aren't you coming?" and continues on her way. With no where else to go and since our lives are in her debt, we have no choice but to follow.

We had caught up to the two girls down in a tunnel, but none of us dared attempt to talk for fear that they would over hear us and still at a loss for which questions to ask.

These two strange creatures, walking ahead of us, never turned to look at us and never spoke to each other; they just kept on their way. Almost as if they were trying to hurry away form this horrid place, but still seeming fearless. I wonder if they are keeping up the image for us, or the Volturi.

Soon enough we're outside, but still having to keep in the shadows for it must be a little after noon. My family and I have no clue as to what day it is because we didn't keep track of the days that we were held in captivity. Maybe three to four months. I don't know. There is no way that we can leave Volterra without being noticed in the sunlight. I see Emmett a bit frustrated with this, knowing we'd have to stay until night fall, but the girls in front of us breathe in a sigh of relief.

I am not the only one to be bemused by this. I see Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle looked puzzled by this too. They must have also caught on that the two girls were anxious to get out of here. But they look at this obstacle like it's no problem and that all they have to do is put one foot in front of the other….And that is exactly what they do.


End file.
